


RT High School

by thejoneses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoneses/pseuds/thejoneses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Either way, it was awkward as hell for both parties.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The First Day Part I

Lindsay tried to pretend she wasn’t nervous. She really did. Truth was, she could have peed herself if she hadn’t previously relieved her bladder before leaving the house. As she pulled into a parking place, she took a deep sigh. She sat in her car as long as she could stand. The clock finally read 7:20, ten minutes before class started. Grabbing her backpack from the passenger’s seat, she checked herself in the rearview mirror. Not a hair out of place, which made her smile.  
Walking into a new school would make anyone nervous. But the fact that it was the middle of the school year, and the middle of the week, made it one hundred times worse. Lindsay combatted her shaking hands with a beautiful smile that would stop anyone dead in their tracks. She preformed a confident strut on the way to her locker.

 

Michael stood by his locker with his group of friends, all laughing and conversing about the video games that had played the night before. Everything was the usual for a Wednesday morning. Ryan, Jack, and Kdin were discussing graphics and tech surrounding the newest gaming system that had been released: the Xbox One. Geoff was chatting with his girlfriend. Ray, Gavin, and Kerry were arguing over a first person shooter. Miles, Joel, and Chris were having a discussion about their next video project. A few other friends had yet to show up.

 

Michael wasn’t a part of any of the conversations that were going on. Instead, he was day dreaming about nothing in particular. He only snapped back to reality after catching eyes with a redheaded girl he had never seen before. She smiled shyly before quickly forcing her gaze to her shuffling feet. Michael almost gasped at the sight of her, which was unusual for him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He studied her every feature as though he had to memorize them.

 

Her figure was fuller than most high school girls. Most teen girls looked like they lived on a diet of celery, but she was different. She looked like she actually enjoyed herself when eating, unlike to others. This astonished Michael. He admired that fact about her. He wasn’t about skin and bones. Next he looked at her face, which was now scanning the hallway rather than the floor. Her hair outlined the structure of her face before gently falling to her shoulders. Michael was amazed once again by the way it highlighted her face.

 

The girl with the fire-red hair approached the area where the group of people was standing. Michael still hadn’t taken his eyes off of her.

 

"Shit, shit, shit," Lindsay whispered to herself. She had noticed the boy staring at her. She immediately assumed that something was wrong with her. She checked herself thoroughly. There was no toilet paper dragging from her shoes, her legs were shaved cleanly, her skirt wasn’t revealing, she wasn’t bleeding through anything, her shirt wasn’t see-through, and there wasn’t anything in her teeth. Her heart pounded as she looked up, hoping he had turned away. Much to her dismay, he hadn’t. Her cheeks blushed as she continued walking. She slowed her pace, knowing that it was inevitable that she would have to talk to him. After all, the boy was leaning right up against her locker.

 

"Umm, hey, uh," Lindsay stuttered softly, gripping her skirt nervously.

 

"Hey," Michael smiled.

 

"You, uh, my locker," Lindsay managed to get out of her mouth, still avoiding eye contact.

 

"Oh!" Michael stood up and backed off. "I’m sorry."

 

Lindsay smiled, finally making eye contact with the boy. She nodded in response, but didn’t speak. She looked at her palm, where her locker combination had been written in blue ink. It was a little smudged from the sweat of her palms, but still legible. 39-17-34. Carefully turning the dial, she hit the 3 numbers precisely. The lock clicked and came undone. After an internal sigh of relief, she opened the door to reveal a plethora of books and folders neatly placed and organized by class period. If there was anything Lindsay was most proud of, it was her organizational skills. The day before, she had come to the school during classes to get her schedule and learn her way around. Though all the surroundings were still very unfamiliar, it was at least a bit reassuring that she had been here before.

 

Michael watched as the redhead put in her combination and began grabbing items from her locker. The way she moved enchanted him. She moved with such precision, yet flow. She displayed so much grace and practiced calm motions, even though he noticed that she was quite visibly nervous.

 

Lindsay shut her locker softly and turned around, only to be faced by Michael staring down at her. Not only Michael, but in fact, most of the group. The entire group, save Barbara and Monty, who had recently arrived and were still at their lockers, were looking at her.

 

Not only was it odd to have someone come up to them and so nonchalantly go about his or her business, but she was a girl. Other than the few girls a part of the group, no other girl came near them. Actually, no one came near them period. Some feared them, while others simply thought they were uncool. The middle of the social ladder was an awkward spot to be in, to say the least.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of silence and awkward eye contact to all involved, Gavin finally spoke up, “Hiya, I’m Gavin!” His British accent pierced that air that was previously filled with nothing.

 

“Lindsay,” the redhead said in a tone just above a whisper.

 

Each member of the group uncomfortably introduced themselves. However, there was still something to clear up. The whole group listened as Lindsay and Michael had a conversation.

 

“So, uh, I don’t wanna be rude here, but…” Michael trailed off, deciding against being blunt with her.

 

“I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to interrupt anything,” she addressed the entire group. “It’s just that my locker is right here and I needed to get to it and I’m new and I’m just really sorry.”

 

The bulk of the people let out a chuckle that was so desperately needed. Barbara, a blonde with a beautiful face and fashion sense, walked up to Lindsay and gave her a inviting hug, “No, no, no! You didn’t interrupt! We are just tight knit and weren’t aware that someone was coming by!”

 

Lindsay half-hugged Barbara back and smiled, actually meaning her happiness this time.

 

Lindsay stood with the group, explaining how she had moved from Colleyville last week. The friends all accepted her well. She knew that the transition wasn’t going to be as bad as she expected.

 

During the conversation, Michael didn’t speak. He was utterly mesmerized by Lindsay. Everything about her was so unique. The way her bangs fell to her eyebrows. The way her cheeks moved when she said a word with a hard e sound. The way her eyes scanned everything so quickly. The way she kept her hands holding onto her skirt. Everything. Michael couldn’t help but smile just as bright as hers.


	2. The First Day Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either way, it was awkward as hell for both parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing schedules/school work/everything off of my school and personal experience. If anything they are doing sounds odd, let me know!
> 
> I use a bit of spanish in this, but it should be simple enough for you to understand. My spanish teachers have always talked in spanish almost 100% of the time, so I wanted to make it realistic. If you don't understand something, feel free to ask or use google translate. Also, if my spanish is incorrect please let me know. I'm only in level 3, so I don't know if what I said was exactly right, but it should be.

The bell chimed 3 times, noting that there was only 5 minutes until first period began. The introductions and small talk of the group died down as everyone started parting ways. Barbara grabbed Lindsay’s schedule out of her hands, which made Lindsay jump slightly.

“Looks like you have Spanish first. I'm in French, but Michael and Ray are both in Spanish first period, so you won't be alone." Barbara said, analyzing the paper in her hand. Barbara was like the mom of the group. She knew everyone's schedules by heart, dealt with everyone's problems, big or small, and was always hosting parties and planning events for the group. 

"I'll see you in second period, AP U.S. History. Actually, a lot of us are in that class. Let's see..." Barbara seemed as if she was thinking out loud, "right! Joel and Ray are in that class. Michael is in there. Gavin's not, that mingy prick. Meg is though. Oh, and of course Arryn!"

Lindsay kindly slipped the paper out from Barbara's grasp. "Meg and Arryn? I don't remember meeting them this morning." The girls started walking with the crowd towards the other North end of the building.

"They both take a class at the junior college down the road, so they don't get here until later. Meg is Gavin's girlfriend. She has hair like yours only longer and she wears glasses. She talks a lot and is the biggest sweetheart on the planet," Barbara commented nonchalantly. 

Lindsay looked at her phone to check the time, two minutes left. Barbara continued, "And Arryn is my best friend, lover, and soulmate!" she stated matter-of-factly. "She has adorable short dark brownish-black hair and the most amazing grey-green eyes and, mfh, that gorgeous body of hers. Like her waist is the best I just love gra-"

"Oh-kaaay," Lindsay cut her off, not wanting to intrude on Barbara's monologue, but knowing that she'd hear plenty of details she didn't need to if she didn't stop her in her tracks. "My class is just up here, so I'll see you in an hour!"

Barbara and Lindsay exchanged goodbyes and separated to their respective classrooms.

Lindsay talked to the professora and was seated in the only available desk in the room, which happened to be in the far back corner next to a rather loud and cold air conditioning unit. She wouldn't complain, however, since Señora Thornton did seem quite aware and apologetic about it.

Michael and Ray had already arrived to class when Lindsay came in, however they sat at other areas of the room; Michael at the top right and Ray somewhere in the middle.

The students were all chattering when the bell rang to mark the beginning of class. As soon as the bell stopped ringing, a boy ran in.

"Lo siento mucho, Señora," the sandy-haired boy breathed heavily as if he had run to class. Senora Thornton shot him a piercing glare as he walked across the room. He took his seat directly to the left of Lindsay.

"Buenos dias, classe," the middle-aged lady spoke quite slowly so that she knew everyone was listening.

"Buenos dias," the class spoke back with tired voices of the early morning.

"Llegan en los grupos de proyecto." Students began to move around and shift desks to get into their groups. Lindsay got nervous, looking around, hoping that someone would give her instructions.

The blue-eyed boy sitting next to her saw the panicked look on her face and stood up, inviting her to do the same. "You can be in my group," he said with a deep voice. Lindsay sighed with relief and got up to follow the boy.

Michael and Ray had already got their supplies and pushed desks together for the group. They were discussing what to work on first when Lindsay and the boy walked over.

“I hope you don’t mind, I told her she could join,” the boy half-asked, half-told the other two.

“No problem, Ry! We met her this morning. Lindsay, right?” asked Ray.

“Yep!” Lindsay responded cheerfully. “Ray and, uh, Michael, right?” she racked her brain, hoping she could get all of the names straight.

“Right on. And that’s Ry-bread,” Ray pointed to the sandy-haired boy.

Lindsay and “Ry-bread” sat down in the desks set up by Michael and Ray. “Ry-bread?” Lindsay asked, obviously puzzled.

“Names Ryan,” the boy said before Ray could make a comment. “He calls me that because he knows it annoys me.”

Ray stuck his tongue out playfully at Ryan. “Damn straight, Ry-bread!”

Michael had yet to say a word in the conversation. Maybe it was something he ate this morning. Yeah, that was it. In all reality, he just didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Being known as “Ragequit” had it’s advantages, but it came at a price. Not that he cared what others thought, but he didn’t want to be rude just for the sake of being rude. So he kept his mouth shut.

The rest of Spanish was filled with playful eye contact between Michael and Lindsay. Michael thought it was a coincidence. Lindsay thought it was flirting. Either way, it was awkward as hell for both parties.

The bell rang thrice, noting the end of first. The four cleaned up and parted ways. Much to Lindsay’s surprise, Barbara was standing outside of Lindsay’s classroom, holding hands with a girl who had dark hair just passed her chin and cute swoopy bangs. She was about the same height as Barbara, but they were both wearing heels so it was hard to tell.

“Hey Lindsay!” Barbara said, waving with her free hand. “This is the one and only Arryn that I told you about.”

Lindsay smiled, “Hallo.”

Arryn nodded in greeting, smiling with her lips.

Barbara led as they began walking to History. “So how was Spanish?”

“Sort of weird,” Lindsay admitted. “That guy, um…Michael! Yeah, Michael. He keeps looking at me. I think I have something in my teeth.”

Barbara grabbed the girls face. (Lindsay noted that she would need to get used to how handsy Barbara was.) “Nope! You’re all clear!”

“Hmph,” Lindsay thought, “I don’t know what it is then…”

“He probably thinks you cute,” Arryn chimed in.

Barbara responded with a playful grin mixed with and evil glare. “Ha! That damn kid…” She shook her head laughing a bit. Arryn chuckled a bit as well.

Lindsay opened her mouth to ask what “that damn kid” meant, but she decided against it.

They arrived at the class in a minute flat. Lindsay took note; if she needed a bathroom break or something, this would be the passing period to do so.

The girls walked into the class. They were the first ones. Lindsay stood awkwardly by the door as the couple went to their chairs. Barbara noticed and went over to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to where her and her girlfriend had sat. “Wheeler is the most laid back teacher ever. He might not even notice that you’re here. Just sit there.” Barbara pointed to the seat behind her and Lindsay sat down quiety.

“Welp, Arryn and I are off to make out, see you when class starts!” Barbara stated, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and pulling her towards the door.

Arryn rolled her eyes. “We’re not. She’s just kidding.” Arryn laughed when Barbara whispered something into her ear. They left, leaving Lindsay to sit by herself.


End file.
